


Semana Marcada

by MiRz



Series: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clark Kent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Parte 3 da Série: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne.Era difícil ter um encontro romântico com o namorado quando era dono de uma multinacional e tinha cinco filhos pequenos. Uma semana milagrosa de não compromissos seria bem recebida por Bruce para passar apenas com seu namorado.





	Semana Marcada

Era difícil de acreditar que o tímido Clark Kent era tão impetuoso entre os lençóis, principalmente para quem o conhecia. Tímido e simpático, as pessoas olham para ele e imaginam que ele seria aquele típico romântico na cama, que se mantém na posição "mamãe e papai". Ledo engano. Mais inacreditável ainda, era que o imponente Bruce Wayne gostava de ser controlado entre quatro paredes. Talvez seja por causa dessa diferença que tornam os dois tão compatíveis em seu relacionamento, como bem descobriram nesses nove meses juntos.

Aquela semana, os quatro filhos mais velhos de Bruce foram viajar com a escola para a Disneylândia, enquanto o mais novo ia passar a semana com a mãe, conforme combinado na guarda compartilhada. O bilionário era um pouco antiquado em fazer sexo na mansão com a presença dos filhos em casa, pois fora muito difícil conseguir a adoção do seu primeiro filho, Dick, por causa da sua fama de playboy.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, vira e mexe, a Assistência Social aparece para ver se a Mansão Wayne não era um antro de promiscuidade. Além disso, Bruce não quer arriscar que um dos cinco ouvisse mais do que era necessário.

Sendo assim, sem as crianças em casa, Bruce deu uma passagem para a Inglaterra de presente para Alfred, que voltou para a terra natal visitar a família, restando apenas ele e Clark na enorme residência. Por uma semana, seria só os dois e já tinha planejado como iriam passar esse tempo juntos.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Bruce buscou Clark no escritório para jantarem no restaurante favorito deles. Comeram num clima ameno e cúmplice, falando sobre os acontecimentos em suas vidas nos dias que não se viram. Logo que chegaram à Mansão Wayne, Bruce preparou um banho de espuma para os dois e eram onde estavam naquele momento. 

A água quente aliviava os músculos tensos de Clark e a posição que se encontravam estava confortável para ambos, com o jornalista encostado nas paredes da banheira e Bruce entre suas pernas apoiado no seu peito. As luzes baixas e o vapor que preenchia o banheiro deixavam os dois relaxados, dando um ar romântico ao ambiente. 

Em meio à calmaria, Bruce virou o pescoço para trás, dando um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado. Não era mais que um roçar, mas quando se afastou para recuperar o ar, Clark puxou seu rosto de volta e o beijou com mais ímpeto. Logo, o beijo se aprofundou e as mãos que antes se mantiveram castas, agora estavam mais ousadas e percorriam pelos corpos molhados, acariciando um ao outro. 

Bruce, sentindo o pescoço incomodar pela torção, se moveu para ficar de frente a Clark e sentou em seu colo, rodeando suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Clark. Ele fez movimentos lentos, porém rítmicos para cima e para baixo para incentivar o seu membro e o do namorado. Clark gemeu dentro do beijo e suas mãos desceram para as nádegas firmes de Bruce e deu um apertão, fazendo-o gemer também com o aumento do contato íntimo entre eles. 

— Vamos para o quarto — sugeriu Bruce quando se afastaram para respirar. 

A resposta de Clark para o pedido foi se levantar com Bruce ainda enrolado no seu quadril. Os dois puxaram as toalhas que foram separadas antes do banho e se enxugaram precariamente, o suficiente apenas para não estragar o carpete do quarto e provocar a ira de Alfred quando ele voltasse. 

As bocas dos dois dificilmente se separaram durante todo o caminho e quando finalmente chegaram à cama, o mais novo depositou delicadamente Bruce sob o colchão, sem nunca se separar demais. Sua mão direita entrou entre os corpos apenas para pegar o membro semiereto de Bruce e incentivá-lo lentamente. Não demorou minutos até sentir o pau do mais velho crescer em suas mãos. Seu polegar massageou a abertura na cabeça, sentindo o semigozo escorrer e melecar sua mão.

O gemido de Bruce ecoou por todo o quarto e Clark ao ouvir aquele som, sentiu como se correntes elétricas tivessem percorrido seu corpo. Como gostava de ouvir o poder que tinha sobre Bruce. 

Infelizmente, Clark afastou os lábios do de Bruce e olhou para o rosto corado e arfante dele. Sorriu maliciosamente e desceu o rosto até o pescoço do namorado. Lambeu, mordeu e chupou a base da nuca onde geralmente ficava o colarinho da camisa. Com satisfação, apreciou o hematoma roxo que deixou. Antes que Bruce pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar, ele continuou com uma trilha de beijos, percorrendo a clavícula até alcançar o peito e prendeu o mamilo esquerdo dele entre os dentes, puxando levemente.

— Ah, Clark! — gemeu Bruce, apreciando o estímulo e rebolando o quadril embaixo do de Clark. 

— Gosta disso? — Clark falou com a voz rouca e provocante enquanto chupava e sugava mais o monte de carne. — O que mais você gosta que eu chupe, hein? 

Clark desceu a boca para o estômago e empurrou a língua para dentro do umbigo sugestivamente. Ficou pouco na barriga, descendo até lamber as entradas da virilha do empresário, mas sem tocar no membro intumescido. Sentiu as mãos de Bruce embrenhadas nos seus cabelos e dava alguns puxões quando lambia alguma parte sensível. Vendo o pênis de Bruce erguido na sua frente, gotejando de pré-gozo, Clark desistiu de provocar mais e lambeu dos testículos até a cabeça do pênis como se fosse um pirulito.

Quando chegou ao topo, o jornalista começou a engolir devagar até ter tudo dentro da boca. Ouviu Bruce soltar um gemido mais alto do que tinha dado até agora. 

Gradualmente, ia aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos da sua cabeça e alternando entre chupar a ponta e lamber a fenda, mas quando percebeu que Bruce já estava quase atingindo o clímax, parou e tirou da boca. 

— Ainda não, Brucie — Clark sussurrou no ouvido do namorado e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. — Vire de quatro — ordenou mais alto.

Viu Bruce obedecê-lo sem protestar, provavelmente já antevendo o que viria.

— Bom menino — deu uma palmada forte no traseiro de Bruce que estava bem empinado antes de se afastar. 

Clark se afastou do corpo malhado do outro somente para se esticar até a gaveta do criado-mudo, onde tirou uma embalagem de lubrificante, demorando alguns segundos para decidir se pegava um preservativo ou não, por fim, decidiu não pegar.

Eles estavam em uma relação monogâmica há algum tempo e os dois estavam limpos. Eles usavam a camisinha principalmente para evitar sujeira caso eles não tenham muito tempo sobrando, mas estavam sozinhos hoje e o resto da semana, então não faria mal fazer um pouco de sujeira.

Sem demorar demais, Clark abriu o lubrificante e colocou uma boa quantidade nos seus dedos, deixando-os lisos e subiu por trás do corpo do amante, fazendo questão de roçar seu próprio falo entre as nádegas de Bruce. 

— Você está tão lindo assim, Brucie. Tão ansioso para mim e meu pau — com a mão que não tinha o lubrificante, afastou a nádega para poder enxergar o buraco apertado, que parecia piscar para ele. Tão convidativo. 

Com cuidado, massageou a entrada de Bruce por fora, espalhando o lubrificante na região e deixando bem escorregadio. Lentamente, penetrou um dedo bem fundo e começou a torcê-lo dentro de Bruce, acertando algumas vezes sua próstata, somente para incentivá-lo mais. 

Bruce começou a se recontorcer ainda mais na cama, tentando aumentar o contato. Não tendo sucesso, se sustentou com um braço só e tentou agarrar seu membro e se masturbar, mas Clark colocou seu braço de volta para cima.

— Que menino petulante você é — brigou o repórter, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Tirou os dedos de dentro do namorado e empurrou seu tronco para baixo usando as duas mãos para prender os braços de Bruce atrás das costas e os manteve preso com apenas uma mão.

— Pronto. Assim meu menino não vai se divertir sozinho — falou satisfeito com a nova posição do bilionário, lambendo os lábios em apreciação.

Os joelhos de Bruce ainda estavam na cama, erguendo sua bunda para o ar, mas seus ombros estavam abaixados e os braços contidos em plena pose de submissão. Clark sentiu seu pau doer de desejo. Depois de admirar a visão, empurrou dois dedos para dentro do corpo do mais velho. As entranhas de Bruce apertaram em volta, e Clark, para alargá-lo, começou a fazer movimentos de tesoura, pouco a pouco o abrindo cada vez mais. Sem demorar muito dessa vez, penetrou com o terceiro dedo, atingindo o ponto especial de Bruce logo no primeiro empurrão. 

— Ah, Clark! Eu... Eu estou pronto. Estou pronto... Entra em mim. Agora! — implorou Bruce ofegante. 

— Não, não, cachorrinho. Não falou direito. Se quiser meu brinquedo, vai ter que pedir direito — provocou Clark maliciosamente, sem deixar de provocá-lo com os dedos também. Apesar de estar torturando Bruce, Clark sabia que também estava no seu limite. 

— Mal... Ah! Maldito — resmungou Bruce, mas cedeu a ordem de Clark. — Me foda, senhor. Quero que o senhor... Me foda bem fundo... E forte. 

— Sim, assim mesmo, Brucie. Já que você me pediu do jeito certo, vou te dar o que você quer. — Clark tirou os dedos sem se importar com o gemido de reclamação de Bruce por se sentir tão vazio. — Não se mova, Brucie, senão acabo com a brincadeira — ameaçou.

Bruce se manteve na posição, obedecendo à ordem. O jornalista pegou o lubrificante pela segunda vez, despejou uma quantidade razoável em sua mão e espalhou pelo seu comprimento lentamente, sentindo-se bem duro. Gemeu com seu próprio toque. Vendo que ambos já estavam bem preparados, se posicionou atrás de Bruce e novamente segurou seus pulsos com a mão esquerda, usando mão destra para guiar seu membro até a entrada aberta do namorado e lentamente, foi empurrando para dentro. 

Primeiro foi à cabeça, sentindo arrepios de prazer ao ver seu pau ser engolido pelo corpo de Bruce. Foi empurrando devagar, abrindo caminhos novamente até que todo o seu falo estava abrigado dentro de Bruce e seus ossos do quadril encostados na carne do traseiro de Bruce.

— Isso... Estou todo dentro, Brucie... Você me acolhe inteiro... Tão bom — gemeu de prazer.

Esperou um tempo para Bruce se acostumar com a invasão para começar a se mexer. Lentamente no início, mas conforme os gemidos de Bruce iam ficando mais longos, mais altos e mais prazerosos, foi aumentando a velocidade e força das estocadas. 

A cama balançava com eles e a cabeceira batia na parede, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar. A mão solta de Clark apertou em torno do quadril de Bruce, mantendo-o parado para controlar os movimentos. Já Bruce tinha a face vermelha, olhos fechados e mordendo o lençol. A tração dos corpos suados, o cheiro de sexo e os sons dos gemidos e corpos se batendo os excitavam cada vez mais. 

Clark estava quase no limite, por isso começou a bater a próstata de Bruce todas as vezes que o estocava. Queria que os dois gozassem juntos e foi o que fizeram.

O sêmen de Bruce sujou a colcha na cama, enquanto Clark se derramou dentro de Bruce. Retirou-se com cuidado e quase que seu pau fica duro novamente quando vê Bruce mole e esparramado no colchão com o buraco escorrendo com seu gozo. 

—Você está bem? — Clark perguntou para Bruce e beijou sua nuca carinhosamente. 

—Maravilhoso — respondeu ofegante e ainda sem se mexer. 

—Bom. Fique aqui, eu já volto — disse Clark com carinho, se levantando da cama. 

Foi até o banheiro de Bruce e pegou dentro do armário uma caixa de lenços umedecidos e voltou para o quarto. Com cuidado, limpou o buraco vermelho do namorado e puxou o travesseiro debaixo do quadril dele. Retirou a fronha suja e jogou num canto. Lavaria a roupa de cama de manhã. Vendo que já tinha arrumado o grosso da sujeira, voltou a se deitar na cama para puxar Bruce para seus braços logo em seguida. 

Os dois ficaram abraçados em um silêncio confortável. Eram raros esses momentos de abraços após sexo e queriam aproveitar. Num clima de cumplicidade, os dois dormiram ciente da presença um do outro. 

** _Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores mio! Essa fanfic é a terceira parte da série Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne. Não teve muito contexto, apenas um lemon entre o casal mesmo. O capítulo não foi betado, então os erros são meus. Quem quiser ler outros trabalhos da série, a ordem está aqui embaixo. Obrigada a todos que leram. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz! <3
> 
> Série Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne  
Parte 1 - Bem-vindo à Família  
Parte 2 - A Hora do Castigo  
Parte 4 - Tornando-se pai  
Parte 5 - Quando Diana dá mais munição para as crianças Wayne


End file.
